Ti prenderò
by AcqueCristalline
Summary: Dirò la stessa cosa che ho detto nell'altra versione... leggete e commentate!


**Dato che a quanto pare, qualche italiano c'è, ho deciso che oltre a "I will take you" in inglese, metto anche la versione italiana (molto, molto, molto + bella!). Spero che vi piaccia.**

**Buona lettura!**

**Prologo1- La profezia**

**_Il 21 marzo del 1815, in Germania, grazie ad un Finder in missione, fu trovata una tavoletta in marmo su cui era stata scolpita una strana iscrizione. Grazie alle ricerche svolte, gli esorcisti la datarono intorno al 678 a.c. _**

**_Ma la cosa più interessante non era tanto quanto antica fosse, ma piuttosto, il significato della scritta che indossava. Nei primi tempi, gli esorcisti che la studiarono pensarono ad una misteriosa poesia, ma a mano a mano che gli anni passarono e altra gente la vide, trovarono una soluzione più ragionevole in "profezia". Era un presagio, quindi... _****_ma il significato? Se fosse stata una poesia il "significato" non doveva avere necessariamente "senso", si sa, le poesie possono anche essere sconclusionate... così, l'abbandonarono, catalogandola come qualcosa di non importante..._**

**_ma come si sbagliavano... _**

**Prologo2- Senza titolo senza trama delle strane gocce e parole **

Se il colore del cielo fosse stato appena più grigio, si sarebbe potuto pensare che il pomeriggio si fosse improvvisamente trasformato in una notte profonda. Le nubi s'accalcavano, dense, una sopra all'altra, schiacciandosi fra loro, annerendo il firmamento. Spirava un leggere venticello... una melodia silenziosa che preannunciava un temporale, un temporale di quelli forti, di quelli le cui lacrime s'asciugavano immediatamente senza che la terra ne avesse tratto giovamento.

Lanciando un'occhiata rassegnata all'esterno, Allen decise che quel giorno sarebbe semplicemente rimasto in camera a leggere, a pensare. Se da una parte amava quando le giornate erano riscaldate dalle tiepide braccia del sole, dall'altra odiava quando il cielo piangeva disperato, e non solo per un fatto di praticità... ma dentro, si sentiva male, ricordi lo annegavano dentro il mare tempestoso del suo passato, e gli tornavano in mente cose, che forse... cose che _avrebbe_ voluto dimenticare.

Sospirò, e si stese sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi, ma non dormendo. Ultimamente, sembrava andare tutto bene per gli esorcisti... gli Akuma erano diventati una preda rara, e il Conte sembrava avesse terminato le sue mosse. Ma dentro di sé, aveva una sensazione difficile da ignorare. La calma prima della tempesta, o come Lavi ultimamente diceva.

_La calma prima della tempesta...? Tsk... E' esattamente come quando giochi a poker... l'avversario continua a passare, e tu non sai cosa aspettarti, anche se mano a mano che il tempo passa, le tue carte si fanno sempre più vincenti. L'unica cosa sbagliata è... _Si girò su un fianco, _l'unica cosa sbagliata è il silenzio... il silenzio intorno a te che sembra dirti di stare attento... _

In effetti, in quei giorni, seppur ogni missione aveva un buon termine, seppur il numero degli esorcisti s'era improvvisamente alzato, seppur ne morivano sempre meno... c'era qualcosa che gorgogliava nel vento, qualcosa di oscuro e misterioso come la notte, e orribile come gli artigli che essa cela. Era un silenzio di tomba, a dirla semplice, quel silenzio prima di un maremoto, il silenzio prima di un'esplosione. Un silenzio che ti penetrava dentro, ti mangiava le ossa, ti rodeva il cuore e la mente inquieta, un silenzio che stranamente assordava gli animi. Se ti trovavi da solo lungo un corridoio in penombra sussultavi al minimo scricchiolio o movimento, ma anche solo camminando attraverso viali illuminati da sole... il vento ti accarezzava, ma la paura dentro era vorace, e ti artigliava il cuore...

Sentì bussare, e la voce di Lenalee squillò limpida nell'aria "Allen! Sei li dentro!? Mi puoi venire a dare una mano in cucina!? Jerry ha combinato un pasticcio!!"

_Un pasticcio...?_ "Arrivo!!"

"Ok! Ti aspetto!!"

Si alzò da letto, infilandosi velocemente le scarpe, mentalmente ringraziando Lenalee che l'avesse chiamato ad aiutarlo... avrebbe avuto almeno qualcosa da fare, invece che rimuginare su un passato che era meglio lasciare sepolto. Aprì la porta, sorridendo

"Cos'è successo? Qua-"

Improvvisamente, però la lingua gli s'incastrò in gola, il cuore rintoccò l'ultima nota per poi fermarsi e rimase ad osservare il... rimase confusamente perplesso, meravigliosamente immobile come un bambino spaventato dalle tenebre. S'accigliò, in un'espressione persa fra l'agitato e il disorientato...

dov'era Lenalee?

Era certo che la ragazza fosse lì anche quando la maniglia s'era girata, anche quando la porta s'era socchiusa; ne era certo, perché l'aveva sentita canticchiare una canzoncina, e voleva chiederle che melodia fosse. Ma perché... e nei reconditi recessi della sua mente la paura prese piede con violenza... perché ora lei era sparita insieme alla sua ombra? Si guardò intorno, tanto per controllare che non fosse lì accanto, ma Lenalee non c'era, e nemmeno una qualche traccia di lei.

_Forse è già andata da Jerry... _

Pensò, convincendosi che non era che quella la verità, anche se qualcosa gli stava gridando che non era così... che non poteva assolutamente essere così... Decise quindi di andare da Jerry comunque, magari la ragazza era veramente scappata da lui, e se l'era sognata la melodia che aveva udito appena pochi istanti prima, era stata solo uno scherzo della mente...

"Jerry! Cos'hai combinato questa volta? Lenalee mi ha detto che hai combinato un pasticcio!"

Il cuoco, perplesso, si voltò a guardare Allen che si stava avvicinando sorridendo "Cosa...? Un pasticcio? Non ho fatto niente! E poi, in ogni caso, Lenalee è in missione..."

_Non è nemmeno al quartier generale!?_

Conoscete quella sensazione, quell'emozione così assurdamente orribile, così assurdamente sconvolgente che v'avvolge quando v'accorgete che sta succedendo qualcosa al di fuori della vostra comprensione? Ma non è paura... la paura è anche troppo piccola in confronto a quella.

Forse se Allen fosse semplicemente scoppiato a ridere, forse Lenalee sarebbe apparsa in fondo alla stanza, dicendo a Jerry di smetterla di prenderlo in giro. Forse, se Allen avesse semplicemente deciso che non stava succedendo niente... perché si, magari si era semplicemente addormentato, s'era sognato Lenalee, e aveva pensato che fosse accaduto veramente, chi lo sa quanti scherzi può fare la mente! Poteva semplicemente chiedere a Jerry di dirgli la verità, e magari il cuoco avrebbe ammesso che _in effetti_ aveva combinato un pasticcio, e la ragazza non c'era semplicemente perché Komui aveva avuto urgentemente bisogno di lei. Poteva semplicemente chiudere la questione, e tornare in camera sua.

Ma... e si sa che la vita può complicarsi in un piccolo minuscolo istante, Allen s'era ricordato, improvvisamente, così improvvisamente che la paura aumentò in modo vertiginoso, che la ragazza gli aveva promesso di portargli qualcosa come ricordo dalla sua missione, glielo aveva promesso, e quindi... come mai aveva sentito la sua voce? Come mai non gli era nemmeno passato per la testa ch'era veramente fuori in missione?

"Allen, tutto a posto? Sei improvvisamente impallidito..." La voce preoccupata di Jerry forò il muro che per un attimo s'era formato fra il ragazzo e la realtà. Sussultò, lanciando un'espressione spaventata, e al contempo mortificata a lui, forse dispiaciuto di averlo accusato di qualcosa non vero, ma era anche vero ch'era troppo agitato per pensare ad una cosa del genere...

"Stai bene? Forse dovresti andare giù in infermeria a provarti la febbre..."

"S-Si..."

"Vuoi che ti accompagni?"

"No... vado da solo… non preoccuparti" S'incamminò, silenzioso e lento verso l'uscita della caffetteria, osservando il pavimento come se questi avesse potuto dargli una risposta alla sua confusione.

"Allen!"

Si voltò, incontrando il volto sorridente, ma nelle sue pupille grigiastre si leggeva la preoccupazione, del cuoco, che disse "Per oggi riposati... vedrai che sei solo stanco per le ultime missioni!"

"Si... probabilmente hai ragione..." Si voltò nuovamente, inoltrandosi nel corridoio appena illuminato. Com'era possibile? Ma probabilmente, aveva ragione Jerry. Forse era solo stanco, forse s'era ammalato nell'ultima missione...

Eppure qualcosa semplicemente non gli quadrava.

Continuò a camminare, decidendo che forse, avrebbe dimenticato quell'accaduto...

**

* * *

**

"Jerry! Sono tornata!!"

"Lenalee!" La ragazza, sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Allora, com'è andata la missione?"

Si sedette, sospirando "Bene, da un certo punto di vista... Kanda ha brontolato tutto il tempo, e inoltre ha iniziato a piovere quando stavamo tornando..." Fuori, il temporale aveva infine invaso il mondo. Dall'interno, sembrava che regnasse il silenzio più assoluto, ogni tanto scosso da un tuono lontano, e gocce scivolano lente sui vetri "Non sono nemmeno riuscita a prendere un regalo per Allen... glielo avevo promesso... Ah! Sai dov'è? Sono andata in camera sua, ma non l'ho visto..."

"Non l'hai visto? Come hai fatto a non vederlo? Nel momento in cui tu sei arrivata qui, Allen stava andando via!"

"Ma sei sicuro...?"

S'accigliò "Oggi stanno succedendo un sacco di cose strane... Allen prima è venuto giù dicendo che tu gli avevi detto che io avevo combinato un pasticcio. Io gli ho detto che tu eri in missione... mi sembrava che non stesse molto bene, poverino, così gli ho consigliato di andare a provarsi la febbre in infermeria... è andato via, proprio adesso, come hai fatto a non incontrarlo!? Il corridoio è stretto, e non ha porte o vie laterali..."

"State parlando di me?"

Sussultarono, voltandosi...

Allen si stava avvicinando, proveniente dal corridoio **opposto** da quale Lenalee era giunta, sorridendo con calore... (anche se in altri tempi e in altre storie, Jerry e Lenalee avrebbero definito quel sorriso come una specie di smorfia maliziosa, un sorriso assolutamente inusuale per Allen... un sorriso assolutamente inusuale per chiunque. Un sorriso _inumano_.)

**Prologo3- Ombre di fumo**

_**Dieci anni dopo, un esorcista ritrovò la tavoletta, abbandonata da lungo in una stanza del Quartier Generale, e decise di prenderla.**_

_**Morì mentre stava cercando di tradurla, e dopo di lui, la tavoletta finì dispersa.**_

_**Ma se a qualcuno interessa, questo è il riassunto dell'intera profezia: "Ti prenderò" **_

_**C'è solo un problema: chi?**_

**Allora? Bella, orrenda, fantastica, penosa? I pochi che la leggeranno, commentino! **

**E il capitolo 1 sarà "Verità inverse dietro la realtà parte1- Quattro risate al chiaro di luna"**

"**Verità inverse dietro la realtà parte2- Dopo la risata, muori"  
"Verità inverse dietro la realtà parte3- E dopo esser morto, ritorna" **

**(ogni capitolo sarà composto da tre parti)**

**Ciao! **

**:D AcqueCristalline**


End file.
